


Caos y Orden

by Altebar



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: One shots cronológicos de Grimlock y Prowl. El oficial de la lógica y el guerrero del instinto.





	Caos y Orden

 

* * *

 

 

**Protocolos**

Prowl esgrimió los datos como un arma frente al inmenso comandante de los autobots.

\- El inventario debe ser respetado por todos, siempre que cojamos algo del almacén debemos tener constancia de ello.

\- Grimlock no tiene tiempo para los números y listas.- Replicó el comandante con desapego y su habitual forma de hablar.

Era imposible. Prowl no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había pensado Óptimus Prime al designar a Grimlock como sucesor y líder de los autobots. El sistema lógico del segundo al mando aún no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria. El dinobot Grimlock era caótico, irresponsable e impulsivo.

\- Tengo que saber que recursos se utilizan para poder calcular el reabastecimiento.

\- ¡Calcular, calcular! Soy el jefe y tengo cosas importantes que hacer, no puedo perder el tiempo calculando detalles.

Era algo constante, no había momento en que no discutieran, Prowl y Grimlock no podían tener una sola conversación que no se tornara conflicto. Muchos autobots se preguntaban cuando terminaría la famosa y aparentemente infinita paciencia de Prowl. El segundo al mando del recientemente fallecido Óptimus, ahora segundo de Grimlock, era todo lógica frente a un comandante que era todo instinto.

Cuando finalmente la paciencia de Prowl cedió, no había testigos.

\- Pues yo no puedo perder el tiempo limpiando tus destrozos.- Gruñó Prowl arrojando el pda sobre la mesa.

Grimlock puso los brazos en jarras y se cernió sobre Prowl amenazadoramente.

\- ¡Grimlock no rompe cosas!.- Cuándo se enfadaba, Grimlock perdía su precario dominio de los pronombres.- ¡Grimlock lidera con fuerza y destruye a los enemigos! ¡Grimlock es el líder, no Prowl!

Prowl perdió su habitual gesto de severa imparcialidad, estaba harto. Había intentado aceptar la designación del dinobot como líder por respeto a Óptimus Prime, pero le resultaba muy difícil seguir siendo respetuoso con un superior que era... que se comportaba como un presuntuoso cavernícola.

\- Ser el líder no consiste en pisotear al enemigo.- Le costaba no alzar la voz.- Hay que seguir los protocolos.

\- ¡Son tiempos de guerra y supervivencia!.- Grimlock rugía.- ¡No necesitamos protocolos!

\- ¡Precisamente en tiempos de crisis es más necesario mantener el orden con los protocolos!.- Prowl empezaba a notar como sus circuitos y sistemas emocionales se sobrecalentaban.

\- ¡Grimlock no depende de los protocolos, no necesita protocolos ni datos!

\- ¡Pues si no los necesitas tampoco me necesitas como segundo al mando!.- Explotó Prowl.

Grimlock se quedó paralizado, milagrosamente callado. Prowl se mordió la lengua, nuevamente confirmaba que actuar guiado por designaciones emocionales sin filtrar era muy negativo como curso de acción. No saldría nada bueno si Grimlock decidía sustituirle, era incapaz de negociar con los decepticons para la supervivencia conjunta y los autobots necesitaban a alguien lógico y táctico con autoridad si querían tener un porcentaje alto de probabilidades de supervivencia. Por otra parte Grimlock mermaba mucho su efectividad.

Inmediatamente, aprovechando el silencio de Grimlock, su centro lógico buscó el curso de acción más eficaz para el problema. Si Grimlock le sustituía tendría que buscar una manera indirecta de hacer valer sus conclusiones tácticas. El nuevo segundo al mando sería con alta probabilidad uno de los dinobots, Sludge o Swoop podían ser levemente influenciables o al menos abiertos a sugerencias...

Los veloces cálculos de su sistema lógico se vieron detenidos con la interrupción de un furioso comandante dinobot que golpeó la pared, abollando treinta centímetros de pared blindada.

\- ¡NO!

Prowl intentó discernir qué había suscitado la violenta reacción, pero, como era costumbre con Grimlock, no pudo. Era algo que le desesperaba. Prowl recuperó la frialdad lógica.

\- Grimlock, no quieres tenerme como lugarten...

\- ¡Grimlock sabe perfectamente lo que quiere!

El dinobot extendió su índice y lo apoyó contra Prowl, justo sobre el céntrico símbolo de los autobots sobre el blanco blindaje pectoral.

\- Eras el segundo al mando de Óptimus Prime, y ahora eres mi segundo al mando.

\- Los cargos son designados por el comandante, tú puedes decidir a quien ascender y promocionar.

\- ¡Grimlock sabe eso!.- El comandante pareció calmarse y se apartó un poco.- Eres mi lugarteniente porque yo, Grimlock, lo he decidido, y no Óptimus. Eres mi lugarteniente y jefe táctico.

Prowl empezaba a estar aturdido por la negativa de su suposición lógica de que Grimlock se había limitado a aceptar la organización original por simple dejadez. Grimlock se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre una roca desprendida que utilizaba a modo de asiento.

\- Eres mi segundo al mando y quiero que sigas siéndolo.

Grimlock le sorprendía, y pocos transformers eran capaces de hacerlo. El dinobot se recostó con comodidad, la silla crujió bajo el peso pero aguantó. Prowl permaneció en silencio, meditando antes de dar una respuesta.

\- Soy tu segundo al mando si esa es la decisión definitiva.

Grimlock asintió, entre la máscara y el visor resultaba difícil saber en que pensaba, aunque de todos modos Prowl apenas poseía capacidad de interpretar emociones. El oficial recogió el pda que había arrojado sobre la mesa.

\- Permiso para retirarme.

\- ¿No quieres ser el lugarteniente de Grimlock?

\- Deseo seguir siendo el oficial táctico y segundo al mando.

\- Pero no de Grimlock, preferías serlo de Óptimus, ¿verdad?

\- Si.- Prowl no dudó, aun dolía la pérdida.

De pronto Grimlock se puso en pie y abrazó impetuosamente a Prowl, que tuvo que contener un torrente de acciones defensivas que le ofrecía su computadora y a la vez poner a raya la confusión de su centro lógico. Grimlock casi le levantó del suelo apretándole contra su torso y Prowl sintió en su estructura toda la fuerza del dinobot.

\- Yo, Grimlock, te prefiero como segundo al mando de Grimlock, no de Óptimus Prime.

Prowl no sabía que decir al respecto. La situación era cuanto menos incómoda, Grimlock le estaba abrazando, y el gesto se estaba prolongando mas de lo necesario... si es que alguna vez era necesario. Finalmente Grimlock suavizó el poderoso abrazo y le liberó.

\- Puedes retirarte.

El segundo al mando asintió y salió de la habitación con un intenso dolor de cabeza fruto de los intentos de su centro lógico de dar un sentido a las acciones de Grimlock. Caminaba hacia el centro de mando cuando se cruzó con Wheeljack, el ingeniero le saludó alegremente cuando señaló las marcas, leves dentaduras en los brazos de Prowl.

\- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

\- Grimlock me ha abrazado.

Wheeljack abrió los ópticos desmesuradamente y después se echó a reír para desconcierto del otro.

\- No controla su propia fuerza, ¿verdad?.- Wheeljack llevaba una máscara protectora, pero la sonrisa era fácil de adivinar.- A Ratchet se lo hace a veces.

Bueno, alguien podía darle una explicación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque le gustáis, evidentemente.- Wheeljack recordó la dificultad del táctico con las emociones y se explayó.- Grimlock no es bueno con las palabras, así que manifiesta físicamente que os aprecia.

Prowl comprendió, ya conocía el significado emocional del gesto "abrazar", lo que no acababa de comprender era la raíz del motivo.

_¿A Grimlock le gustaba?_

* * *

**Descanso obligatorio**

 

\- Trabajas demasiado.

Prowl no levantó la cabeza, sabiendo quien era sin necesidad de establecer contacto visual, y continuó escribiendo en bloc digital ininterrumpidamente.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recargaste?

Prowl dio la fecha exacta, con astrosegundos incluidos de forma monótona.

\- ¿Hace cinco ciclos orbitales? Prowl, tienes que ir a tu cama de recarga.

\- Tengo trabajo.- Replicó el oficial táctico.

\- Estas agotado, difícilmente podrás trabajas más, vamos, déjalo y reposa un poco.

\- Soy plenamente operativo, Jazz. Tomaré la decisión de cesar en mis funciones cuando lo crea conveniente.

Jazz se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a la mesa de su camarada. Conseguir que Prowl se preocupara de sí mismo y de su salud era una labor que el oficial de operaciones especiales se había impuesto a sí mismo.

\- Si trabajas hasta el agotamiento, Ratchet te aplanará la cpu con una llave.

\- Nuestro oficial médico no atacará a un oficial superior.- Prowl no cambió de tono de voz, algo realmente infuriante.

Habitualmente Prowl se comportaba... en palabras de muchos autobots, como si tuviera una vida metida por el tubo de escape, pero cuando estaba centrado en su trabajo burocrático era aun peor. A Jazz le producía auténticas nauseas verle tan inexpresivo con ese decepticon, Soundwave.

\- Prowl, como tercero al mando de los autobots debo aconsejarte que abandones tus labores durante el tiempo necesario para recargar energía.- Quizás usando las tácticas de Prowl...

\- Consejo recibido y rechazado.

Vale, mala táctica. Jazz se recostó y activó su sistema sonoro, haciendo sonar una rítmica canción rock importada de la Tierra. Prowl alzó la vista y le fulminó con un furioso ceño fruncido, había que reconocer que el chevron rojo enmarcaba perfectamente los gestos de ira.

\- Jazz, retírate de mi despacho, estoy ocupado.

\- Has trabajado demasiado.- Replicó Jazz con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Es tu opinión, la he escuchado, ahora retírate.

\- No, me gusta tu despacho. Tan limpio y ordenado.

Prowl regresó a su trabajo tratando de ignorarle, Jazz aplaudía el intento pero era inútil. El rock se convirtió en heavy metal y paulatinamente el ceño de Prowl se hizo más profundo, las extensiones de puertas de su espalda se tensaron en forma de V y la presión del puntero digital se hizo tan fuerte que podía oírlo deslizarse.

\- Jazz.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Estoy trabajando.

\- Lo veo.

\- Es necesario que finalice estos informes.

\- Grimlock lee tus informes en diagonal en el mejor de los casos.

\- Irrelevante.

Había que conceder a Prowl una gran capacidad de concentración, tardó casi media hora más en dejar de trabajar y volver a dirigirse al otro oficial.

\- ¡Jazz, márchate inmediatamente y déjame trabajar!.- Gritó incorporándose.

Si Prowl perdía los nervios por los cuales era casi legendario era señal de lo agotado y tenso que realmente estaba, y de que tenía que descansar imperiosamente.

\- No puedes trabajar más.

\- Por supuesto que puedo.

\- Corrijo. ¡No debes trabajar más!.- Jazz se puso en pie para enfatizar su seriedad al respecto.

\- ¡Deja de...!

\- ¡Grimlock quiere saber por qué se grita!

Prowl se quedó callado, avergonzado por perder la serenidad y encima ser sorprendido, Jazz debía haber dejado la puerta sin cerrar herméticamente, inhabilitando la insonorización.

Grimlock entró con aire irritado y miró alternativamente a Jazz y Prowl, deteniéndose en este último.

\- Yo, Grimlock, espero una explicación. ¿Por qué estabais gritando?

\- El oficial Jazz y yo teníamos una... divergencia de opiniones respecto a mi trabajo, nada importante. Lamento el escándalo.

Grimlock se volvió hacia Jazz y se cuadró sobre él como una ominosa torre.

\- ¿Cuestionas el trabajo de Prowl?

Jazz alzó las manos con un gesto de inocencia.

\- No cuestioné su eficacia, tan solo insistía en que tomase un descanso.

Grimlock puso una mano sobre la negra cabeza de Prowl y le empujó sin ninguna dificultad hacia abajo, sentándole en la silla.

\- Prowl es un buen lugarteniente, tú eres el tercero al mando y no le molestarás.

El visor de Jazz ocultaba sus ópticos, cosa que agradecía, porque Grimlock le hubiera aplastado como a una lata de aluminio de poder ver su mirada escéptica.

Grimlock no era estúpido. No lo era en absoluto. Jazz tenía el área de espionaje interno entre sus responsabilidades, recopilaba información sobre sus compañeros, una especie de policía secreta. Y últimamente desde que Grimlock había asumido el mando tras el sacrificio de Óptimus, el dinobot manifestaba una reacción dual con su segundo, siempre discutían pero a la vez Grimlock siempre salía a favor de Prowl en cualquier otro tema. Por no hablar de los abrazos. Antes solo Ratchet era sometido a las esporádicas muestras de afecto del dinobot, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, Prowl estaba en el exclusivo club de transformers apreciados por Grimlock.

Una idea se iluminó en la cpu de Jazz.

\- Comandante Grimlock, Prowl se va a poner enfermo.

\- ¿Qué?.- Los dos transformers miraban al oficial, uno con sorpresa y el otro con incredulidad.

\- Está trabajando hasta el agotamiento y se niega a cuidar de sí mismo, ¡corre el riesgo de sufrir una apagado de emergencia o algo aún peor!

El tono de Jazz, exagerado y grandilocuente, hizo mella en Grimlock, cuya máscara dejaba entrever alarma. Prowl se disponía a replicar cuando Grimlock alzó los brazos ante él.

\- ¡A Grimlock me disgusta que mi lugarteniente no cuide de su salud!

Prowl y Jazz se encogieron ante el arrebato, Grimlock tendía a ponerse muy violento cuando se alteraba. El poderoso líder se cruzó de brazos y miró a Prowl... ¿con reproche? Jazz ahogó una risilla por la escena.

\- Tendrás que explicar a Grimlock a que se debe.

\- Grimlock, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y yo...

\- ¿¡Lo ve, lo ve!?.- Exclamó Jazz.- ¡Antepone el trabajo a su salud! ¡Se va a estropear, se lo aseguro!

Prowl sopesó, no por primera vez, los motivos lógicos que impedían desmantelar al tercero al mando.

\- Las probabilidades de que sufra una...

\- Grimlock no permitirá que Prowl se ponga enfermo.

Pese a toda su habilidad de combate y estrategia, Prowl no pudo reaccionar al impredecible Grimlock, que con un poderoso brazo le agarró por la cintura y le levantó sobre su hombro como si cargara con un saco.

\- ¡Grimlock!.- Prowl no daba crédito.- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Jazz no pudo esconder por mas tiempo su sonrisa, ¡la escena era demasiado hilarante!. Grimlock salió del despacho con toda tranquilidad mientras, sobre su hombro, Prowl trataba de obligarle a dejarle en suelo con argumentos y protestas que caían en receptores sordos.

Jazz se ocupó de que nadie viera la vergonzosa escena, no era cuestión de minar la necesario autoridad de Prowl, y les acompaño hasta la enfermería, donde, ante el asombrado Ratchet, Grimlock dejó caer a Prowl en la camilla. Ratchet tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue en su manera habitual.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?! ¡¿Qué le ocurre a Prowl?! ¡No podéis irrumpir así aquí, panda de salvajes!

\- No me ocurre na...

\- Prowl no se cuida y puede caer enfermo, se quedará aquí a descansar.

Grimlock no dejaba lugar a discusión, aunque Ratchet era el jefe de la enfermería, su reino particular. No tenía problema alguno en bramar contra el mismísimo Grimlock y echarle de su enfermería a patadas.

Por otra parte solía tener problemas para hacer revisiones médicas a Prowl, el táctico tenía un rango superior y no aparecía a menos que hubiera sido herido en combate. Era una buena oportunidad, y oír que Prowl no se cuidaba le machacaba los circuitos, ¡se negaba a tener a Prowl con un apagón de agotamiento de nuevo!

\- Está bien. Prowl, túmbate y aprovecharé para hacerle una revisión y actualización sanitaria.

Jazz se fue con tranquilidad, Prowl ya no discutía, mostrando su expresión de pétrea aceptación. Ratchet se ocuparía de que Prowl reposara. La preocupación de Grimlock había sido providencial.

\- ¿Jazz es muy amigo de Prowl?

Jazz se giró hacia Grimlock, que salía de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Eh? Oh sí, por supuesto.

Grimlock frunció el ceño y su visor refulgió, Jazz puso en alarma sus sistemas de combate de forma automática al sentir la profunda sensación de agresividad emanando de Grimlock.

\- Ya veo.- Grimlock se marchó en dirección contraria.

Jazz se mantuvo el resto del día en la sala común. Mucho se temía que a Grimlock no le había gustado su respuesta. Mientras daba sorbos a un cubo de energón refinado meditaba sobre la violenta reacción del comandante.

¿Podía ser... celos?

La realización casi le hizo tirar el cubo de puro asombro, ¡celos!. ¡Grimlock se había enojado con él por celos! Primus, ¡aquello no tenía precio!.

 

* * *

**Confianza**

Había fracasado.

Prowl estableció las coordenadas entre las naves y dio las órdenes de comprobar todas las comunicaciones entre las naves de rescate que abandonaban el planeta Cybertron, el condenado planeta.

Uno por uno llegaron las respuestas de confirmación de cada nave con el informe de los ocupantes. Prowl confirmó cada comunicación y envió los protocolos de comunicación rutinaria para no perder el contacto entre las naves de rescate.

Había fallado.

Se comunicó con Jazz, tercero al mando, y le asignó el control de destinos posibles, con esto podía esperar a recibir las coordenadas y elegir el más adecuado.

Había cometido un grave error.

Cerró la comunicación y dejó la pantalla en espera. Ahora solo podían ver la inmensidad del espacio por los cristales de la nave.

Casi les había matado a todos.

Proel permanecía impertérrito, muchos podrían haberle confundido con una estatua, o quizás un droide. Su cpu lógica y su computadora de batalla trabajaban sin descanso intentando ver todas las probabilidades de lo ocurrido. Había cometido un error catastrófico y su lógica seguía insistiendo en que sus acciones habían sido correctas.

Pero la realidad es que no lo habían sido. Su negociación con Shockwave y los decepticons para evacuar Cybertron había sido un fracaso.

Le habían engañado. Los decepticons habían saboteado sus naves de huida, condenándoles a muerte en Cybertron.

Grimlock les había salvado, a diferencia de Prowl, él no había confiado en Shockwave y los decepticons, y había guardado naves de estos para poder huir.

Había fracasado. Su decisión casi había costado la vida a todos los autobots supervivientes del ataque de Unicrón.

De no ser por Grimlock ahora todos estarían muertos.

Proel les había fallado con su decisión, su fria lógica le había fallado y...

Las emociones se encontraron con su procesador lógico y Prowl no pudo encontrar una manera de coordinarlas. Los mensajes de alarma saltaron anunciando un apagado de emergencia y Prowl solo pudo procurar estar cerca de un asiento antes de desplomarse con una caida de sistemas que le dejó inconsciente.

* * *

\- Despierta, Prowl, despierta.

Reiniciando... reiniciando... analisis de sistemas... sistemas en orden... sistemas operativos... inicio...

Prowl encendió sus ópticos y enfocó sobre él dos rostros conocidos, su banco de datos le envió inmediatamente la información completa que poseía sobre el malhumorado rostro blanco de Ratchet con el chevrón negro y el blindado rostro negro de Grimlock con el visor rojo rubí.

\- ¡Una crisis en medio del espacio!.- Ratchet le dió unos toques en ela cabeza con el dedo.- He tenido que venir desde mi nave auxiliar hasta aquí para reiniciarte, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Por experiencia Prowl sabía que aquello era una de esas preguntas que se denominaban "retóricas" y que Ratchet no esperaba una respuesta, de modo que guardó silencio mirando a Grimlock, debía ser él quien le había encontrado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inoperativo?

\- Dos ciclos.- Ratchet fue cerrando y desconectando las conexiones de las máquinas médicas.- No ha habido ninguna complicación y no hay peligro alguno de modo que no empieces a trabajar, dale un respiro a tu cpu.

Prowl asintió y empezó a incorporarse, inmediatamente Grimlock le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y la aceptó.

Grimlock... Prowl sintió un leve pinchazo en su cpu, tenía que poner remedio al conflicto lógico o sufriría una recaida en cuanto volviera a pensar en el tema.

\- Grimlock, señor.

\- ¿Si, Prowl?

\- Usted tenía razón y yo estaba equivocado. Lamento la decisión que tomé ignorando su opinión al respecto.

Grimlock se mostró sorprendido y después le ayudó a ponerse en pie, manteniendo después su mano en la de Prowl, estrechándola con firmeza.

\- No es necesario disculparse.

\- Si que lo es.- Prowl sintió que su centro lógico comenzaba a procesar con la eficacia acostumbrada, su computadora de combate y su sistema lógico asimilaban en error y continuaban su trabajo habitual.- Cometí un error, gracias por ponerle remedio.

Grimlock se llevó una mano a la cara y sorprendió a Prowl retirándo la máscara de combate. El lider dinobot tenía rargos redondeados, en cierto modo suaves, pulidos, sin angulos duros como los del propio Prowl. Era curiosa aquella combinación de rudeza en el resto de su blindado cuerpo y la suavidad de su rostro. Prowl observó la cara descubierta con una sensación de privilegio.

Grimlock se adelanto y le besó levemente la mejilla. Sus labios llenos eran suaves contra el metal dermal.

\- Ponte bien, Prowl.

El comandante se marchó, dejando a su lugarteniente tan desconcertado como el día del abrazo, esta debía ser otra muestra de afecto... pero le parecía demasiado íntimo.

Ratchet, que había contemplado todo, estaba boquiabierto con las manos llenas de los cables que había recogido para guardar con el equipo médico portatil.

\- Te ha... dado un beso.

\- Así es.- A Prowl siempre le había parecido absurda la costumbre de pedir confirmación de lo evidente.

\- Vaya, creía que Wheeljack bromeaba cuando me dijo que Grimlock te había sometido a uno de sus abrazos.

Prowl no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir y mover brazos y piernas para comprobar su movilidad.

\- Te informo de que tuve que explicarle a Grimlock lo de tu error de interacción lógica, cuando contacto conmigo estaba muy preocupado.

\- Comprendo.

\- No se ha separado de tí ni un momento, no te quitaba la vista de encima.- Ratchet sonrió cerrando las cajas herméticas.- Pese a todas vuestras diferencias te aprecia mucho.

\- Eso parece.

\- Creo que, aparte de los dinobots, nosotros dos somos los únicos que han visto su cara, y yo solo por cuestiones médicas.

\- Supongo que es una muestra de confianza.- Razonó Prowl.

Ratchet sonrió más ampliamente, Prowl era capaz de calcular el resultado de un combate en segundos, calcular más de mil cursos de acción y predecir el efecto de cientos de variables.

Pero Primus se manifestaría para bailar claqué antes de que Prowl se percatase de que un transformer le estaba cortejando.

 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Insomnio**

 

Los transformers no sufrían esa tara biológica, pero podían desarrollar problemas parecidos. En Prowl era habitual tener lo que los transformers llamaban "periodos de recarga intermitente", desarrollado y sufrido por los soldados que pasaban mucho tiempo bajo tensión bélica en campo de batalla.

También era padecido por oficiales cargados con importantes decisiones de mando, como lo era Prowl, y en su caso se agudizaba por su algo nivel de exigencia profesional. Prowl no dejaba nada por debajo del 90 por ciento de éxito, cualquier porcentaje inferior no era trabajo terminado.

Y el trabajo sin terminar podía costar la vida a los autobots que dependían de sus decisiones.

Había fallado una vez. No lo haría dos veces.

Procuraba respetar los horarios establecidos para descansar, sobre todo después de la preocupación manifestada por Grimlock, pero le resultaba difícil mantenerse en recarga largo rato. Su computadora de combate no cedía terreno y le mantenía despierto a intervalos.

En momentos como ese Prowl se paseaba por la base inspeccionando y meditando sobre todo cuanto pudiera perturbar su computadora de combate, tratando de recuperar la recarga más tarde.

Ahora que estaban en las naves por el espacio en pos de refugio, no había mucho espacio para pasear. Salió del dormitorio, solo los oficiales de cada nave permanecían activos hasta que abandonaran el sistema planetario de Cybertron, todos los demás permanecían en éxtasis.

Prowl se sentó en una de las butacas de la sala de mando mirando las estrellas, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban en algo tan anecdótico.

\- ¿Prowl? Grimlock piensa que deberías estar durmiendo.

\- No podía dormir.- Prowl se puso en pie para saludar al comandante.

\- ¿Necesitas que llame a Ratchet?

\- No es algo en lo que Ratchet pueda ayudarme, tampoco es grave. Volveré a mi cama de recarga en breve.

\- ¿Periodo de recarga intermitente?.- Cuestionó el dinobot.

\- Si.- Prowl se sorprendió de que Grimlock lo conociera.- ¿También...?

\- Grimlock duerme mal cuando los dinobots no están cerca.

Debía ser la falta de costumbre, no solían estar separados. Por lo que Prowl sabía, los dinobots recargaban juntos, y casi nunca se separaban, eran una unidad fuertemente unida.

Grimlock tomó asiento en un sillón adyacente al de Prowl y ambos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio. Al rato Grimlock se puso repentinamente de pie, con una súbita idea.

\- ¿Te importaría dormir con Grimlock?

Prowl procesó la inesperada petición no sin cierta sorpresa. Grimlock no estaba acostumbrado a recargar en soledad y la compañía pondría remedio a su síndrome de periodo de recarga. Pero Prowl jamás había recargado con compañía, no formaba parte de su rutina ni constituía una necesidad para él. Por otra parte tampoco era probable que pudiera recargar de otra manera, bien podía dedicar su tiempo de insomnio a facilitar a su comandante la recarga.

\- No me importa.

Ambos salieron de la sala de mando y Prowl siguió a Grimlock hacia la cama de recarga de este último, solo había dos camas por nave para los oficiales al tratarse de una nave de rescate totalmente auxiliar.

Grimlock abrió la puerta y abrió paso. La cama de recarga era pequeña, no había sido pensada para una larga estancia. Prowl meditó nuevamente, Grimlock no había tenido en cuenta la fisonomía de ambos.

El dinobot se acomodó a un lado de la cama, poniéndose de costado para hacer hueco a su lado y miró a Prowl expectante. Este se sentó al borde la cama, no necesitaba pensar más para percatarse del error en el plan.

\- Grimlock, me temo que compartir cama es irrealizable.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Las "puertas" de mi espalda son apéndices receptores de alta sensibilidad, no es recomendable tenerlas en contacto o hacerlas sufrir presión.

\- ¿Tienes que dormir boca abajo?

\- Sin una cama adaptada a mi modelo, si, debo recargar boca abajo.

Grimlock asintió y se movió de su postura hasta tumbarse boca arriba ocupando toda la cama, extendió los brazos, cogió al sorprendido oficial y le tendió sobre él de un solo tirón. Prowl se quedó boquiabierto con la cabeza apoyada contra el ambarino pecho de Grimlock, ¡el dinobot pretendía que le usara como cama!. Prowl sintió el familiar mensaje de alarma de su sistema lógico rebelándose contra la situación.

\- Gri... Grimlock, esto no es adecuado.

\- ¿Estás incomodo?

Cálculos. La verdad era que estaba físicamente cómodo. Las elevaciones de su cuerpo quedaban amoldadas en los hundimientos de Grimlock, y el dinobot era cálido y grande. Con la cabeza apoyada en su torso podía sentir el pulso continuo de su núcleo, era relajante.

\- No.- No se trataba de eso, su incomodidad era de otro tipo, no sabía exactamente qué era, quizá la intimidad.

\- Buenas noches, Prowl.

\- En el espacio no hay horario diurno y nocturno.

\- Grimlock sabe eso.- Respondió poco antes de apagar los ópticos y relajas todo su cuerpo quedando laxo.

Prowl se incorporó un poco apoyando las manos en los anchos hombros de Grimlock, mirándole. Era cómodo, aunque una experiencia nueva, quizá por eso era tan inquietante para su centro lógico. Se acomodó de nuevo y poco a poco fue relajándose... se sentía bien, no solo cómodo, sino protegido, si protegido.

El oficial táctico dejó que su computadora de combate analizara la situación y se relajó por completo. Estaba seguro con Grimlock, el comandante era fuerte, de reacción rápida y había demostrado capacidad de previsión, uno de los lugares mas seguros de aquella nave era sin duda la compañía del dinobot. Prowl se relajó por completo, cayendo inevitablemente en recarga. Estaba seguro.

Ambos transformers durmieron ininterrumpidamente todo su turno de recarga.

* * *

**Un mundo privado**

* * *

 

Una vez Jazz lo había llamado prosaicamente "la negociación de Prowl". Prowl prefería llamarlo "optimización de la interacción entre su centro lógico y su procesador emocional".

En términos más simples, Prowl proveía a su centro lógico de los motivos que justificaban ciertas acciones nacidas de la emoción, de esa manera prevenía el error de interacción en su programación.

Los abrazos ocasionales eran una muestra física de afecto y aprecio personal y profesional. Compartir cama de recarga era una efectiva solución a su mutuo periodo de recarga intermitente, le daba una seguridad probada y además economizaban espacio y energía de la nave.

Una vez justificada desde un punto de vista lógico y práctico, Prowl podía relajarse sin temor a sufrir un error de sistemas.

Como ahora. Estaba sentado en la cama de recarga de Grimlock, revisando la ruta al planeta Klo en un datapad, apoyado contra la espalda del dinobot como un respaldo. Grimlock, por su parte, estaba dibujando en un pad. A otros les hubiera sorprendido saber que el dinobot gustaba de pintar y dibujar, Prowl, en cambio, había encontrado lógico que alguien con dificultades de lenguaje tuviese una mejor habilidad y un interés por la expresión visual.

Todo fuera dicho, Grimlock no era muy hábil en una representación exacta de la realidad, pero sí muy efectivo, icónico en definitiva. Pero después de todo una sociedad tecnológica como la de los transformers daba poco o ningún valor a la representación exacta, a fin de cuentas eso lo hacía una imagen digital fotográfica.

Estaban en silencio, cómodos. Prowl se sentía realmente cómodo y tranquilo en compañía de Grimlock. En aquellos últimos ciclos habían establecido una agradable compañía, eran los únicos transformers activos en las naves, en poco tiempo ellos también entrarían en éxtasis el resto del viaje.

\- Un regalo.

Prowl cogió el pad de dibujo que Grimlock le tendía por encima del hombro. En la pantalla había dibujado dos siluetas fácilmente reconocibles como ellos dos, en económica simplicidad efectiva, caminando de la mano por una ciudad que parecía una de las metrópolis del planeta Tierra.

\- Gracias.

Grimlock no dijo nada, se levantó y se marchó, un rato después regresó con dos cubos de energón en las manos.

Prowl aceptó el cubo de energón que le ofrecía, realmente lo necesitaba después de las horas que había pasado analizando todas las variables que quería dejar atadas antes de entrar en éxtasis e hibernar el resto del viaje.

Después de la catástrofe de la hibernación en el Arca al llegar a la Tierra no quería correr el más mínimo riesgo. No tenia intención de volver a sufrir un éxtasis de tal duración ni poner en peligro a la tripulación y el futuro de los autobots.

\- Prowl, demasiado concienzudo.

\- Debo hacerlo, es mi deber.

\- Grimlock entiende.

Prowl bebió lentamente el energón y dejó que se asentara en sus sistemas con una agradable calidez. Grimlock se situó tras él y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

\- Grimlock agradece a Prowl su trabajo.

\- No es necesario.

El dinobot le abrazó desde atrás afectuosamente, frotando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Prowl con mimo. El oficial, habitualmente receloso de su espacio personal, aceptó la muestra de afecto con comodidad, ya no le ponía nervioso. De hecho había acabado por aceptar la agradable sensación de ser apreciado sinceramente de forma verbal y física.

No era habitual que nadie le agradeciera por su trabajo, él tampoco lo esperaba y jamás lo había deseado. Sin embargo poco a poco había comprendido el significado detrás de un halago o una felicitación, y había llegado a sentir una gran satisfacción cuando las recibía.

Optimus Prime había sido quien le había enseñado eso. Y también quien le había felicitado y cuya felicitación había llegado a... desear.

"Buen trabajo, Prowl." Optimus lo decía con aquella voz de barítono, mirándole, y sin motivo lógico, Prowl sentía que sus estimaciones eran más correctas y que todo iría bien pese a las variables en contra.

Aquella había sido un cambio en Prowl que nunca había contado a nadie.

Ahora la aceptación y afecto de Grimlock empezaban a jugar un papel muy similar... o mayor. Era muy... agradable tener aquel nivel de confianza, de apoyo directo, de sincero aprecio.

Primus, cuanto echaba de menos a Optimus.

El dinobot le miró desde el hueco del cuello, girando la cabeza con un gesto de curiosidad.

\- Prowl parece triste, ¿por qué?

\- Lamento el fallecimiento de Óptimus.

Súbitamente Grimlock se separó de él, casi con brusquedad, y se volvió, cruzándose de brazos con inesperada rigidez. Prowl se quedó callado, meditando la causa de la reacción, algo en lo que no era muy efectivo, pero en ese caso era fácil hacer una relación entre la relación de competitividad que Grimlock siempre había establecido con Óptimus, ahora que ocupaba su puesto parecía ser especialmente sensible en el tema.

\- No estaba estableciendo ningún tipo de comparación entre Óptimus Prime y tú.

\- Aham.- Grimlock se relajó un poco y volvió a mirarle de reojo.- Prowl y Optimus os conocíais bien, desde hacía mucho.

\- Desde su nombramiento como Prime. Yo fui lugarteniente de Sentinel Prime, su predecesor.

Sentinel Prime había muerto, y ahora también Óptimus... Prowl bajó la mirada, Sentinel había sido su mentor, su pérdida había sido dolorosa. La pérdida de Óptimus se le antojaba más dolorosa aun... había sido más que un líder o su superior, había sido un amigo, un buen amigo...

Prowl permaneció en silencio, en la nave solo se oía el zumbido continuo de los motores, y los pitidos intermitentes de los ordenadores navegando en automático. El segundo al mando se amonestó por su pérdida de tiempo, tal y como había dicho a todos tras la muerte de Óptimus, no ayudaba a nadie lamentándose.

Por supuesto le habían acusado de insensible, con muchas mas palabras, pero insensible era el resumen mas ajustado.

\- ¿Prowl?

\- Dime.

\- Es la hora.

La hibernación. Prowl asintió y guardó el datapad después de traspasar la información al ordenador. Ambos transformers sellaron las salas de la nave y programaron los protocolos de emergencia antes de ir a la zona mas protegida de la nave, donde ya hibernaban los demás transformers.

Prowl se detuvo ante la cámara reservada para él, se volvió para dar el saludo formal de despedida y Grimlock le abrazó con fuerza levantándole del suelo con impulso, dejándole después en el suelo cuidadosamente.

\- Hasta pronto, Prowl.

\- Hasta pronto, Grimlock.

El dinobot no se marchó sino que permaneció de pie frente a él, como si meditara una cuestión, después se quitó la máscara de combate antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Todo saldrá bien. No estés triste, a Grimlock no le gusta verte triste.

No sabía que le aturdía más, que Grimlock se hubiese dado cuenta de las sutiles señales que indicaban sus emociones o que manifestase nuevamente aquella preocupación personal por él. Era realmente acogedor. Prowl decidió que bien valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo de manifestar sus propias emociones en justa correspondencia, extendió los brazos y respondió a Grimlock con un abrazo, algo rígido, pero un abrazo a fin de cuentas.

\- Lo intentaré.

Grimlock se inclinó y le dio un beso en el chevron, Prowl se estremeció, era agradable. El dinobot volvió a sorprenderle nuevamente, y Prowl se quedó paralizado como un ciervo ante los focos de un coche cuando Grimlock descendió hasta sus labios y juntó las sensibles superficies dermales.

Prowl no tuvo problemas para establecer una clara conexión entre lo que ocurría y la definición de "beso", el auténtico problema era asumir que era Grimlock quien le estaba besando. Su centro lógico empezó a crear bucles y Prowl se aferró a los hombros del otro para asegurarse un punto de apoyo.

\- Grimlock, para.- Prowl separó sus labios y se apartó con pánico.- Rápido, dame un motivo.

\- A mi Grimlock, me gustas, mucho. Es razón suficiente para mí.

\- Pero... no... déjame, no puedo...

\- No pienses.- El dinobot le dio otro beso superficial, cariñoso.- La lógica es aburrida, Grimlock sabe lo que quiere y no necesita más argumentos.

\- ¡Pero yo los necesito!.- Exclamó Prowl con un deje de pánico.

Grimlock le besó de nuevo, con más intensidad, frotando sus labios y pasando la lengua por ellos. Prowl entreabrió los labios y el beso se hizo más jugoso y apasionado, no hizo nada por detenerlo, todo... todo le indicaba que era agradable, no, más que agradable... mucho más. El calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo desde el núcleo como si acabase de consumir energón puro, se aferró con fuerza a Grimlock, que le sujetó contra su torso, una mano en su espalda y la otra acariciando su cabeza, le levantó del suelo y le besó la barbilla hasta lamer y mordisquear el sensible cuello.

\- ¡Grimlock!.- Prowl sintió el calor en las mejillas, ¡¿rubor?! Prowl ni siquiera sabía que poseía aquel sistema.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? Yo, Grimlock, pararé.

Prowl reinició su caja de voz para poder hablar con seguridad.

\- Para.

Grimlock le dejó en el suelo sin una sola queja y le soltó, dando un paso atrás para dejarle espacio. Su expresión era apenada, con la cabeza gacha y una postura alicaída. Prowl recobró la compostura y miró a su superior largamente, esperando a que sus sistemas bajasen de temperatura y volviesen a la normalidad.

\- Ahora no.

Inmediatamente Grimlock alzó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora? Después entonces.

Prowl se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se quedó anonadado, ¿su computadora lógica y táctica le había permitido cometer aquel error de comunicación? ¿Cómo era posible?

\- No, no quería decir...

\- Prowl tiene razón.- Interrumpió Grimlock con una expresión de profunda satisfacción casi maliciosa.- Ahora no, más tarde.

No tuvo oportunidad de replicar, pues Grimlock prácticamente le empujó dentro de la cápsula de hibernación y se marchó a la suya con andares seguros. El oficial táctico cerró la cápsula con resignación y extrañeza, ¿qué había ocurrido?.

* * *

**Definición de amor**

* * *

 

Estaba distraído. Y no era momento para estarlo.

La guerra era constante. Ni tras la caída de Cybertron podían evitarla. Ahora el escenario volvía a cambiar, pero no el conflicto, ni el adversario, siempre impulsado por la misma rabia y ambición. El planeta Klo era el nuevo terreno, y Prowl tenía ya todas sus habilidades lógicas y estratégicas en la tarea de organizar la difícil supervivencia tras el brutal ataque que los decepticons les habían inflingido al llegar al planeta.

Aunque Grimlock y él seguían teniendo fuertes puntos de conflicto en cuanto a puntos de vista. Por suerte Prowl había aprendido como discutir con el comandante, y ya no perdía el control de la situación. Era un curioso equilibrio.

Y estaba... distraído.

Cuando sus sistemas se permitían un descanso de su dedicación 100% a su supervivencia y la de sus compañeros, Prowl se descubría "desperdiciando" el total de su atención en temas de importancia cuestionable.

Como por ejemplo, pensando en lo adecuadas que eran las proporciones de las piernas de Grimlock, el efectivo enfoque agresivo de su postura en combate, la armónica combinación de colores de su blindaje, y la mayor distracción de todas, los agradables rasgos protegidos por la máscara de combate.

Había vuelto a hacerlo. Era suficientemente multifacético para hacer un cálculo del mejor lugar para establecer un perímetro defensivo al mismo tiempo, pero no le gustaba hacerlo, no era profesional ni propio de él.

Grimlock debía estar incómodo en las bases militares, con aquellas puertas tan bajas debía rozar con...

Prowl masculló, estaba distraído. Y no podía permitírselo. Dio las indicaciones de organización del perímetro para poder descansar con un mínimo de seguridad y procedió a organizar las guardias.

\- ¡Prowl tiene que castigar a los enanos!

Pensando en la causa de la distracción, esta apareció. Grimlock se acercó dando zancadas, con aire ofendido.

\- No son enanos, son los mini-bots.

\- A Grimlock no le importan los nombres, Prowl debe ocuparse de ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Los ena... los mini-bots no respetan a Grimlock, y Grimlock es el líder.

Prowl sabía cuál era el problema. No era que Bumblebee y los demás no respetaran al nuevo líder... es que, al igual que muchos, se aferraban al recuerdo de Óptimus como líder eterno de los autobots. Y realmente Prowl no podía culparles por ello, aun era difícil mirar a su alrededor y no ver al sereno transformer rojo y azul.

\- Hablaré con ellos. Pero les juzgas incorrectamente, sí que te respetan.

Grimlock se cruzó de brazos, escéptico.

\- A Grimlock no se lo parece.

\- Los mini-bots no respetarán tu fuerza, sino tus decisiones.

El dinobot asintió distraídamente y se sentó, relajándose. Necesitaba descansar, había horas que todos viajaban a marchas forzadas, superados por los decepticons y sin un refugio seguro.

Prowl continuó con su labor... o lo intentó. Su distracción creció un 30% con la presencia de Grimlock. Absurdo, él era capaz de elaborar planes y estrategias en medio de un campo de batalla y con un cañón de fisión apuntándole a la cara.

Y ahora sus ópticos se desviaban a la figura de Grimlock, dando vueltas a un montón de cuestiones de escasa importancia. Era una distracción. Y le ocurría desde que se habían besado en la nave auxiliar, desde que Grimlock le había besado.

Prowl meditó, las distracciones eran problemas sin resolución, dudas latentes en su cpu, como tareas pendientes.

Ergo, solo tenía que poner fin a la labor sin finalizar.

\- Grimlock, señor.

\- ¿Si?

Prowl entrelazó los dedos, aquello era más difícil de lo que había esperado, no era fácil expresarse con claridad en un tema que no era habitual para él y que además pertenecía al indefinido terreno de las emociones.

\- Ahora no es el mejor momento, pero estoy afectado por ciertas distracciones... mas bien estoy confuso por la relación no-profesional que hemos estado desarrollando. Estoy, quizá, expectante...

Estaba divagando, algo que realmente tampoco era propio de él. Prowl era partidario de una comunicación lógica, concisa y eficaz. Estaba siendo torpe y eso le frustraba. Tenía que usar aquello que comprendía.

\- El beso es el acto de tocar algo con los labios, generalmente a otro transformer. Beso en la boca es el dado en los labios de la otra persona, es la muestra de afecto más común en una pareja. Tu... manifestaste tu afecto hacia mí.

Grimlock ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, probablemente curioso por la declaración de hechos, y después se puso en pie y se acercó a él.

\- ¿A Prowl le parece que ahora es el momento?

\- Eh... - Prowl estableció una conexión inmediata con el beso y la decisión de "dejarlo para otro momento" y negó categóricamente.- No, desde luego que no es el momento, estamos en medio de una situación bélica.

\- ¿Entonces? Grimlock no entiende, no hay motivo de duda.

\- Los sentimientos no responden a la lógica, no me siento seguro de mí mismo y eso afecta a mi rendimiento.- Confesó Prowl.

Grimlock se quitó la máscara de combate, y casi de inmediato Prowl sintió un hormigueo en los labios. Deseaba besar a Grimlock, sentir sus labios, la reconfortante firmeza de sus abrazos.

\- A Grimlock... a mí me gustas, mucho. Me gusta todo de ti. Te quiero.

Grimlock extendió una mano y delineó los labios de Prowl con suavidad. Prowl besó los dedos, y a él le gustaba Grimlock, eso era una realidad. Le gustaba su determinación, su dedicación, su honestidad... le gustaban muchas cosas de Grimlock.

El enamoramiento era un estado emocional surcado por la alegría y la satisfacción de encontrar a otra persona capaz de comprender y compartir, se relacionaba con la atracción física e intelectual... pero la teoría no era suficiente.

\- ¿Es necesario gustar de todas las características de otro para quererle?

\- No. Basta con algunas, si son importantes.

Prowl meditó unos instantes. La respuesta era... satisfactoria.

\- En ese caso debo concluir que yo te quiero. Es recíproco.

\- Grimlock lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Instinto.

Prowl no discutió. Había cosas que era mejor no discutir o razonar cómo podía Grimlock usar el instinto para saber cuales eran los sentimientos de otro. Tenía éxito, y al final eso era lo importante.

Armado de confianza por la confirmación de los sentimientos propios y ajenos, Prowl se adelantó e inició un beso. Aplicando los conocimientos adquiridos observando a los demás y valorando el beso iniciado anteriormente por Grimlock, Prowl realizó una más que correcta conexión dermal.

El resto de razonamientos y conclusiones se disolvió cuando Grimlock le estrechó entre sus brazos y el beso les fundió, uniendo sus lenguas en un contacto más íntimo.

Cuando se separaron, una suave sonrisa iluminaba la expresión del segundo al mando. Se sentía mucho mejor, completo, aquello que le distraía había encontrado un punto final satisfactorio.

\- Grimlock piensa que ahora era el momento.- Rió el líder.

\- Supongo que lo era. Pero ahora mismo tenemos prioridades.

Grimlock asintió. Estaban en guerra, los autobots necesitaban a su comandante y a su segundo al mando.

Lo que no afectaba al hecho de que en su turno de recarga Prowl acudiera a Grimlock, y viceversa, para dormir juntos. Todo esto ante la absoluta sorpresa de todos los autobots y las sonrisas de conocimiento de Wheeljack, Ratchet y Jazz, que se dieron palmadas entre ellos, satisfechos. Ya era hora de que Prowl, el genio táctico, encontrara la ruta a sus propios sentimientos.

Aunque no dejaba de ser sorprendente que el compañero de viaje fuese Grimlock.

* * *

**Novedades**

 

Había estado seguro de ser el transformer que mejor conocía a Prowl.

Se habían conocido cuando Prowl aun era el segundo al mando de Sentinel Prime. La primera impresión, como era habitual en Prowl, había sido negativa. A primera vista, Prowl siempre parecía ser un presuntuoso estratega obsesionado con las normas y la cadena de mando, no caía bien, y no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que se pensara de él, muchos autobots, y decepticons, pensaban que no era más que un droide de estrategia. Arrogante, frío, insensible... se le acusaba incluso de cruel, muchos no cambiaban nunca de idea al respecto.

Conocer a Prowl requería tiempo y esfuerzo, pero sin duda alguna valía la pena. Valía la pena ver que su dedicación a la causa era sincera y firme, que dedicaba horas a planear estrategias, no solo pensando en la victoria, sino en el bienestar de todos, que velaba por el bienestar de otros, que jamás evadía su responsabilidad, que era justo y ecuánime.

Y desde luego que tenía sentimientos, no los exteriorizaba e incluso le costaba asumirlos, pero estaban ahí, y cuando salían, se podía estar seguro de que eran completamente sinceros.

Prowl sacrificaba mucho de su vida personal, sino todo, por el bien de los autobots, por una causa justa, sin dedicarse a su propia felicidad ni a sus sentimientos... a veces ni siquiera se preocupaba de su bienestar físico.

Recordó, con una sonrisa, todas las veces que había tenido que arrastrar a Prowl fuera de su despacho y obligarle a recargar, o cuando había hecho costumbre de tomar la ración de energón con él, a fin de que Prowl dejara de llevarle cubos de energón sin tomarse él mismo su ración.

Y se había acostumbrado a él. Se había acostumbrado a la silenciosa y leal presencia del oficial táctico, la calmada voz ofreciéndole planes y alternativas, señalando fallos y aciertos, o sencillamente charlando sobre el pasado, y el futuro.

La eterna compañía, el leal oficial, su segundo al mando.

Óptimus, mirando a Prowl sentado a la vera de Grimlock, se preguntó cuándo y cómo podía haber ocurrido.

\- Son la extraña pareja, ¿verdad?

Jazz sonrió y se sentó junto al recién restaurado líder autobot. El regreso de Óptimus había sido milagroso, resucitado, regresado desde la matriz en su momento de mayor necesidad. Había sido un auténtico Deux ex machina. Habían derrotado a los decepticons cuando todo parecía perdido en el planeta Klo.

Ahora todos celebraban el regreso de Óptimus, líder, alma del los autobots y su causa. Sorprendentemente Grimlock no había montado muchos problemas por su regreso a un puesto de soldado, aunque fuera de alto rango, y se había retirado del puesto de líder, devolviéndolo a quien se lo había legado en primer lugar.

Ahora Grimlock garabateaba en un pad, a su lado, Prowl se tomaba su cubo de energón mientras leía. Ambos estaban en silencio, pero era a todas luces un silencio cómodo, estaban sentados lado a lado, rozándose. Cada uno absorto en su tarea pero gozando de la compañía del otro.

A Óptimus le recordaba las veces que Prowl había trabajado a su lado, ambos organizando la base autobot, a veces hablando y otras en silencio. Pero era evidente que con Grimlock era diferente, no estaban juntos por motivos profesionales, no hacían tareas complementarias. Estaban juntos, solo por el placer de estar cerca del otro.

\- Jazz, ¿cuándo... cómo?

\- Es la pregunta del millón.- Jazz se encogió de hombros.- Pero son una bonita pareja.

Óptimus disentía respecto a "bonita pareja". ¿Grimlock y Prowl? Prowl era un transformer lógico y sensato, necesitaba a su lado a alguien paciente y comprensivo que le ayudara a expresar sus emociones y perder el temor a lo impredecible. Grimlock tenía multitud de cualidades positivas, Óptimus no le había elegido al azar como sucesor, pero... ¡no le veía como la pareja de Prowl!

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- ¿Por qué no?. Creo que se complementan muy bien, Prowl necesitaba que alguien sacudiera un poco su mundo y Grimlock necesitaba que alguien le pusiera unos límites firmes.

Óptimus descubrió que le molestaban las palabras de Jazz, guardó silencio y siguió mirando a los dos transformers, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Duraría acaso? ¿Afectaría al rendimiento de Prowl?

Se sintió miserable por pensar así, ¿qué le pasaba?. Dejó la mesa y se marchó, tenía que aclarar sus ideas. Meditar.

* * *

Horas después, sentado su habitación de la nave, Óptimus terminaba de leer los informes de Prowl para aprobar el viaje de regreso a Cybertron, esperando comenzar una nueva era de renacimiento y paz. La nueva edad de oro con un planeta renacido de sus cenizas por obra y gracia de Primus y la matriz.

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Prowl entró con varios datapads en sus manos, probablemente tareas terminadas que solo necesitaban su aprobación, siempre podía contar con Prowl para aligerar la carga de su trabajo como Prime, su segundo al mando nunca le daba trabajo, sino que se lo quitaba. Era una bendición.

\- El reparto de las naves para el regreso.- Indicó Prowl entregándole los archivos.- Mañana estaremos listos para salir.

\- Perfecto, gracias Prowl.

Inconscientemente buscó el nombre de Prowl en el reparto, no le sorprendió que no viajara con él, el segundo al mando y el líder no viajaban nunca en el mismo transporte para evitar que la cadena de mando sufriera un doble golpe en caso de accidente o ataque enemigo, pero si le interesó ver quien era la compañía en el viaje.

\- Viajas en el mismo transporte que Grimlock.

\- Así es, señor, ¿es incorrecto?

Óptimus alzó la vista, la pregunta de Prowl era mucho más que algo protocolario. Su expresión, escondida para muchos, revelaba a Óptimus mucho más. Prowl era un oficial al mando, oficialmente era terriblemente incorrecto tener una relación con un miembro de las tropas. Por supuesto que hacía mucho que todos ignoraban esa norma, llevaban siglos en guerra, ya no había línea entre la vida militar y la social. Pero para Prowl era importante seguir las normas.

Sus ópticos denotaban preocupación, su gesto estaba teñido de una mezcla de temor y tristeza.

\- Claro que no Prowl.

\- Señor, ¿desaprueba ni relación con Grimlock?

Óptimus se mordió el labio, oculto bajo la máscara de combate. La realidad, sincerándose consigo mismo, es que sentía celos. Siempre había considerado a Prowl una constante a su lado, el eterno segundo al mando, su amigo, siempre a su lado. Y aunque nunca había actuado al respecto... Prowl siempre había sido su relación platónica.

Y era egoísta e indigno negar a Prowl su felicidad.

\- En absoluto, me alegro por ambos.

\- Gracias, Óptimus.

\- No me las des, no necesitas mi aprobación ni la de nadie, pero la tienes.

Prowl asintió con una leve sonrisa que le iluminaba, dejó los pads y se retiró.

Óptimus suspiró, realmente, no necesitaban su aprobación, pero la daría, porque no era justo negarla. Él había perdido su opción, si es que alguna vez la había tenido, con inútiles ensoñaciones.

Prowl siempre sería su segundo al mando, pero ciertamente, sería la pareja de Grimlock. Y eso era cosa de dos, y no incumbía a nadie más, ni siquiera al Prime.

\------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
